Star Trek: Sigils and Unions
| format = novel/short story }} Written by , Star Trek: Sigils and Unions is an alternate take on the written in "novel" format that will span several different settings ranging from Federation territory and starships to that of the Cardassian Union. :Recent history has not been kind to the Cardassian people. Following protracted wars with the Federation and now the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union has been absorbed into the Dominion with promises of greater glory than Cardassia has ever known. :Given this tumultuous history and tightly-controlled society, it is easy to look across the border and suppose the support of this alliance--and the attitudes that led Cardassia into this situation to be unanimous. But there is more to the Cardassian people than most outsiders have ever suspected. :And in the wary eyes of the Cardassians, there is more to the Federation than most of its own citizens have ever suspected. :Will the Cardassian Union's darkest hour eventually lead to its finest hour? Explore this question through the eyes of the Cardassians themselves, and those in the Federation with whom they cross paths. Sigils and Unions will continue on a number of Deep Space Nine's themes, particularly regarding the nature of the United Federation of Planets. Ultimately, while there will be heavy involvement of Federation-affiliated characters, Sigils and Unions is a Cardassian story--and will even feature the development of the Cardassian language (Cardăsda). The series begins in 2375 during the last several months of the Dominion War when Lieutenant Commander Makis Spirodopoulos of the is taken prisoner on AR-558 and crosses paths with Gul Akellen Macet, the commander of the Cardassian warship Trager... Works Main Series * [http://fiction.hopestation.net/viewstory.php?sid=55 The Thirteenth Order] (in progress) * "A Weaver of Lives" (Short story--complete) Catacombs of Oralius universe A series of short stories written for the TrekBBS Monthly Writing Challenges using many of the same underpinnings to Cardassian culture and some of the characters as Sigils and Unions--this one takes place in an alternate universe seen in the episode "Parallels," where the Bajorans are the aggressors and the Cardassians, believers in the Oralian Way, are the persecuted. * "Sacrifice" * "Captives' Ransom" Other * [http://trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=64933 Sigils and Unions Background Information] (in progress) Characters (Over time it will become necessary to cross-reference the characters of this universe in a variety of ways as all of the main arcs are developed. For now, what follows is a list of characters thus far introduced in "The Thirteenth Order"; as necessary the list of main characters will be pared down and supporting characters assigned to their respective vessels or affiliations.) Crew of the CUW Trager *Gul Akellen Macet: Commanding officer *Glinn Thouves Daro: First officer *Glinn Jeval Topak: Chief engineer **Dalin Lakur Haravl: Engineer (second in rank to Topak) **Gor Mindesa Rhos: Engineering *Doctor (Dalin) Sekdain Istep: Chief medical officer *Dalin Sevot Yorlad (Tactical officer, second shift) *Riyăk Hirhul Mendral: Helmsman *Arawil: Vorta "representative" (commonly referred to by the Cardassians as "Arhaviyl") **Makut'amak: Jem'Hadar First (In the Sigils and Unions continuity, "glinn" is revealed to be the rank just below gul, with two glinns reporting to one gul, typically filling the traditional "first officer" role and the chief engineer roles.) Crew of the CUW Sherouk *Gul Tayben Berat: Commanding officer *Glinn Bresul Yejain: First officer and aide *Glinn Onay Motreln: Chief engineer Crew of the CUW Romac *Gul Zejil Rebek: Commanding officer *Glinn Zebreliy Va'Kust: First officer *Glinn Serain Meray: Chief engineer Crew of the CUW Ghiletz *Gul Surtak Speros: Commanding officer *Glinn Bezerok Hatel: First officer *Ragoç Midzour Prashek Lessek base personnel *''Riyăk'' Curam Iymender Starfleet personnel *Lieutenant Commander Makis "Mike" Spirodopoulos (Human male): Originating posting--USS Petraeus. *Lieutenant T'Ruveh (Vulcan female) *Lieutenant Haeruuh (Caitian male) *Ensign Folani Jederia (Bajoran female): Originating posting--USS Petraeus *Ensign Ngaer (Aurelian female) *Ensign Ivy Wilkes (Human female): Originating posting--USS Gora bim Gral *Senior Chief Alexandru Librescu (Human male) *Petty Officer Te-Mae-Do (Mathenite female): *Petty Officer Indivreilis (Vreya) zh’Thessel: Originating posting--USS Petraeus *Crewman Webene Grathis (Bajoran male): Originating posting--USS Biko *Crewman Mehmet Burakgazi (Human male, Nivoch colonist) Canon The continuity of Star Trek: Sigils and Unions fully includes the following canon works: *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Star Trek movies Continuity partially includes the following canon and non-canon works: *'' '' * * by Lois Tilton *''Star Trek: Voyager'' * ;; * '' 1 and 2 * novels * " " External Links [http://fiction.hopestation.net/viewseries.php?seriesid=8 Sigils and Unions home at HopeStation.net] Sigils and Unions Sigils and Unions